


облако

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Nature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: летит





	облако

**Author's Note:**

> само-челлендж, мне нужно было что-то написать. описать движение облака, без смотрящего.

тихое плавное движение облака. оно клубится, меняя форму, не имея особой.  
над городом, лесом, рекой, пустыней, равниной, горами, льдами, людьми, животными, кладбищами. везде одна и та же вода. разная, но из одного общего океана. везде одни молекулы. переходящие состояния: из твёрдого в жидкое, из жидкого в паровое, из парового в жидкое, из жидкого в твёрдое, из твёрдого в жидкое... не переставая, не останавливаясь, не уставая. зациклено.  
опускаясь к земле, поверхности воды, заполняя воздушные пространства, пряча далёкие объекты, путая людей.  
собираясь в черноту, накапливая воду, заполоняя небо, проливаясь вниз, орошая землю и растения, предоставляя источник питья, успокаивая жару.  
застывая в редкой форме, плавно летя, морозя воздух, тая на тепле, одиноко катясь, застывая вновь.  
угрожающе вздымаясь, нависая над поверхностью, пугая, не имея ничего.  
вытягиваясь в линии, разлетаясь в пустоту, не принося тени.  
дробясь, растягиваясь, заполоняя кусками, смеша.  
заслоняя солнце на закате, обещая вернуться на следующий день, создавая лучи света и тени.  
энергично завинчиваясь, втягивая всё в себя, безжалостно забирая, перенося, утаскивая, оставляя в новом месте, исчезая.  
белея, синея, желтея, темнея, оранжевея, серея.  
наваливаясь, вдохновляя, запугивая, освежая, заинтересовывая.  
не исчезая.  
оставаясь рядом.  
имея значение.  
теряя значение.  
приобретая значение.  
всегда беззвучно.  
набирая скорость, теряя, завися от потоков ветра.  
не уходя отсюда. существуя всегда. сопровождая чужое существование и исчезновение. не чувствуя к этому ничего.  
плывя. летя. останавливаясь. опускаясь. поднимаясь. меняясь.  
не волнуясь, не пугаясь, не умирая, не рождаясь, не радуясь, не страшась, не переживая, не злясь, не печалясь, не грустя, не разочаровываясь, не зная, не жаждя, не голодая, не рыдая, не смеясь, не крича, не молча, не думая, не, не, не.  
вызывая эмоции, не имея их.  
заставляя думать, чувствовать, двигаться, ощущать, мечтать, смотреть, говорить, тянуться, находит, терять, подниматься, отчаиваться, прятаться, выходить, но не.  
не имея ничего, кроме своего существования.  
ни в чём не нуждаясь.  
чего можно желать.  
торопя.  
останавливая.  
не требуя ничего.  
летя по небу.


End file.
